1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for producing power and relates more generally to apparatus utilizing the buoyancy of air injected into spaces in pistons contained within cylinders and connected to a crankshaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various devices that have been proposed for producing power inexpensively, but these have not proven to be satisfactory.